Harriet Potter Meets the Avengers
by bibbit
Summary: Harriet Potter will not marry Blaise. Her civic duty had been done and she's got a bat bogey hex for anyone who says different. Marriage law fic with a Stark twist! (See what I did there?)


"What the hell do you mean, In loco parentis? I am 17 years old! And since when has the Ministry of Magic gave a hippogriffs shit about me?"

"Well, Miss Potter, there are some concerns about yourcurrent living situation. With the recent deaths caused by the actions of "He-Who-Must..."

"Tom Riddle! You and your bloody hyphens! If the name must be hyphenated, VOLDE-BLOODY-MORT will work!"

There were more than a few snickers as the Interim Minister of Magic paled even further.

"Y-yes Miss Potter. With all the recent deaths there is a new law being considered. Certain unatached, powerful witches and wizards will be asked to marry. For the sake of our future gen..."

At this point Harriet Potter leaned in closer to the portly and bespeckeled interim minister (who only had been given the job beacause every one halfway competent was busy due to the after math of the war) and snarled "NO! I am not unatached! I will marry who I damm well please and Blaise Bloody Zambini does not please me!"

After "The-Girl-Who-Vanquished" stormed out the door followed by a number of witches and wizards who could quite easliy tie him in knots the Uncle of Blaise Zambini stood and poured himself a rather generous portion of Ogden's.

As he drank and poured again, he shaikily reassured himself that this would work. Legally, Harriet Potter must marry his nephew and he would be the uncle of the girl who lived. Keeping the Minister position would be cake with that kind of clout. And well, once the Zambini curse kicked in there would be the Potter and Black vaults to fund future aspirations.

All that was keeping the plan from coming together was Harriet Potters stuborness and his nephew hidding in the estate and refusing to come out until Potters boyfriend had been told that he had no intention of marrying her.

Harriet Potter sat in Gringots and seethed. Griphook, who had been a bit touchy ever since the whole break into Gringots and steal a dragon thing, was looking about as happy as a goblin could look. "Well, Miss Potter. The law is ironclad. You must marry Bliase Zambini by the 20th of next month or you will be in violation of the marriage contract agreed to on your behalf by the Minister of Magic. You are simply one of many asked to do your civic duty."

"All others asked to marry where already betrothed to their partner or were immediately granted a dispensation when their family petitioned the ministry!" Harry yelled. "I refuse to be married to that bloody Slytherin spy!"

"Well, really it was so romantic. How he saved you and your companions from Lord Voldemort himself. Rita Skeeter ran a poll just last weekend. Public opinion is very much in favor of the match." Griphook practically beamed as he shared this information.

Harry groaned. "What do I stand to lose? I'm willing to forfeit a great deal to not marry Blaise. I lived through Skeeter's nonsense once I can do it again."

'Well, you would lose both your seats in the Wizengamot. The Potter and Black seat would default to Draco Malfoy and the Ministry would seize your property."

Harry snorted, " Well, I can live with that. I'll give away everything I own, marry Fred and bully Draco into voting correctly. It'll be no great loss."

Griphook smiled in a rather terrible way. "All of your possessions Lady Potter-Black. That includes heirlooms, gifts given in the past year and of course, your wands. The Ministry will, quite literally, take the clothes off your back."

As Harry stood, quite possibly to remove the Minister of Magic from his seat and his head from his neck, Molly Weasly laid a hand on her arm and spoke to Griphook. "The ministry is claiming that they are acting as Harriet's family in this. Can we not go to Her Aunt and Uncle or even ourselves? We've acted as her guardians before, could we not again?"

Griphook sook his head, "Not possible. The Dursleys have signe away their guardiansip to the ministry and your family would be disqualified due to your son being her suitor."

Harry sat down with a thump. She considered for a moment and then turned to Griphook again. "I am willing to forfeit each and every goblin made object in all of my vaults and pay a ridiculous finders fee to the being that gets me out of this. Can the Goblins help me or do I need to go elsewhere?"

Griphook smirked and pulled a folder out of nowhere. "What, exactly, would you call ridiculous Lady Potter-Black?"

Tony Stark was a very rich, very famous, and a formerly very promiscuous man. As such he was terribly familiar with paternity suites. This was his first one since he had started dating Pepper though and he was worried about how his girlfriend would take the reminder that he had slept with more women than most guys even knew. He had never cheated on Pepper, so he knew that there was no chance the kid was his, he just hated to have his past rubbed not only in his own face but in his girlfriends.

His lawyer had called about an hour ago and insisted that Tony come in to participate in a DNA test. When Tony had asked why they didn't just use the report on file to refute the claim, his lawyer had said that the claimants lawyers were "insistent" an that these were not people to shit with. He had then gone on to explain that he would rather not deny these particular men anything in his power to grant, as he preferred to not needlessly aggravate powerful men.

So Tony threw on his most unprofessional clothes and made his way to the lawyers office absolutely intending to shit with some people.


End file.
